


Assembly Unfortunately Required

by JimandJasonWrite



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimandJasonWrite/pseuds/JimandJasonWrite
Summary: The one in which Tyler and Josh may have underestimated Ikea furniture assembly.





	Assembly Unfortunately Required

Josh squinted down at the white paper covered in some of the smallest font he had ever seen. Pieces of wood and metal were strewn about all over the light gray carpet of his bedroom floor, surrounding him as he tried to make out the words in front of him. He let out a deep sigh, running a hand over his face and dropping his arms to his sides. He and Tyler were in the process of moving and he had promised Tyler that he would be able to assemble their furniture with ease. Unfortunately, he was figuring out that it was a bit more difficult than he thought it would be. 

He looked around at their bed frame that seemed to be taunting him and shook his head, "Fuck." He really didn't think that something that looked so simple could be this hard. It just didn't make sense. It wasn't rocket science. 

"Need help?", Tyler's voice rang out, making Josh jump a little.

"God, Tyler. You scared me."

Tyler chuckled, "Sorry babe." A moment of silence filled the room before Tyler spoke again, "So did you need any help with this?"

Josh shook his head, "Nope. Just trying to sort everything out so I can get started on the building process."

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "Josh you've been doing this for over an hour. I can help you if you need it."

The muscular boy picked up the instructions again, hoping that Tyler would go away if he pretended to work again. He read the whole front page of the setup and turned a bit to see Tyler still standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face. 

"Ty, I can do this by myself."

His boyfriend nodded, "Oh yeah, I know. I'm just here to make some snarky commentary. You know, just to keep your blood pumping and whatnot."

Josh knew that if he didn't actually start putting this bed together his boyfriend would stand there for hours. Tyler could easily stand there and criticize every move he made until he either finished building the bed or admitted defeat. He wasn't one to give up so easily so he tried to concentrate a little more on the instructions and less on the fact that he knew Tyler was staring at him. His fingers lightly tapped over the back of the paper, which usually made it easier to focus on something, but to no avail. 

Josh felt Tyler's hand rest gently on his shoulder and goosebumps shot up and down his arms. Tyler always made Josh feel different when he was nearby. As disgusting as it was he felt that warm and fuzzy feeling inside that they talk about in romantic comedies. He just made Josh feel like he would always be loved as long as he was around. 

"How about this. I'll sit next to you and read this.", Tyler sat cross-legged next to Josh, taking the paper from his hand. "And you can put everything together. It'll be a lot easier."

Josh went to speak but Tyler spoke first, "I know that you are perfectly capable of doing this on your own but you know what they say. 'Two is better than one'. And besides, the quicker you finish this, the sooner I'll be able to cuddle up next to you on the couch."

Josh smiled, "Ah, so that's what this is really about. You just want my attention." 

Tyler chuckled and nodded, "Exactly. Now let's get this shit done."

Josh knew that Tyler was just trying to make him feel better about not understanding the directions very well but that was one of his favorite things about his boyfriend. He could be completely clueless in all situations and yet Tyler would still make it seem like he could do anything. He was always there to make Josh feel better and Josh did the same for him. 

Tyler had to read the instructions a few times and they had to organize everything a little better before they finally got it right but 2 hours later the boys were beaming. They stood in their room beside one another, smiling happily at their work. It may have taken them a ridiculous amount of time to assemble a bed frame but they were just happy that they had finally finished the project. 

"Thanks for the help, babe. I should've had you help me right away. We're better as a team.", Josh kissed Tyler's cheek.

Tyler nodded, "We do make a pretty good team, huh?"

Josh nodded, "Now all we have to do is get the mattress and box spring up here and throw some sheets on it and we'll have a place to sleep tonight."

Tyler looked at Josh, exhausted by the thought of it all, "Can we just sleep on the couch tonight? I'm beat." 

"I was hoping you would say that."

"The perfect team.", Tyler laughed, hugging his boyfriend. "Hey, Jish?"

"Yeah babe?"

Tyler looked at Josh, "Promise me that we'll never build furniture ever again."

Josh chuckled, "I don't have a problem making that promise."


End file.
